malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Death toll in the Malazan Book of the Fallen
Compiling a list of the total number of deaths recorded in the Malazan Book of the Fallen is an ongoing project, currently consolidated by Matrim.Ivy In Gardens of the Moon The total amount of Fallen for this book is 45,445. *A 12-year old Ganoes Stabro Paran states that word of Dassem Ultor's death has already reached the capital, Unta. Although according to Whiskeyjack the Malazan 3rd Army was looking for his body in the still-hot rubble of Y'Ghatan in Seven Cities. *Three husbands and two sons of Rigga lost as soldiers in Malazan Wars. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, p.32, US MMPB *The wax-witch, Rigga, is struck down by a Malazan outrider then struck in the head by another. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, p.33, US MMPB *175 men and women as well as 210 horses, the entire Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry and approximately 250 locals of the nearby fishing village slaughtered by Hounds of Shadow at Shadowthrone's command to cover the abduction and possession of Sorry by Cotillion. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, p.38, US MMPB *The captain and approximately seven soldiers of the Gerrom Constabulary's office killed by sorcery. Discovered by Ganoes Stabro Paran. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, p.45, US MMPB *18,739 Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, p.191, US MMPB citizens of Pale killed by Black Moranth during their Hour of Blood. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, p.57, US MMPB *According to Sorry's summation of losses for Tattersail, the Bridgeburners lost between 1,365-1,370 when 4 of the 5 tunnels collapsed. The remaining 30-35 tried to round up some help with trying to unearth any survivors but found their efforts thwarted by the High Mage Tayschrenn. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, p.61, US MMPB *Mage Nedurian died by foul play at Mott Wood leaving Tattersail to command the cadre. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, p.64, US MMPB *7,635 soldiers cut down by Anomander Rake's Kurald Galain sorcery. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, p.71, US MMPB *Calot was killed while defending Tattersail at his own expense. A blast of bright fire engulfed him. A Kenryll'ah demon tore Nightchill limb from limb. A'Karonys was wrapped in ethereal wings of ice freezing him where he stood. An instant later he was crushed to dust. All attacks were assumed to come from Anomander Rake however after further consideration of the facts and the direction these particular attacks were coming from it was later agreed upon that Tayschrenn was the cause of the cadre's decimation. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, p.72, US MMPB *A low-ranking officer expertly garotted by Sorry. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, p.89, US MMPB This same officer was alsoToc the Younger's Clawmaster. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, p.96, US MMPB *Ganoes Stabro Paran assassinated in an alley by Sorry/Cotillion. A long dagger to his chest and a second blade to his side. Ammanas remarks at how sloppy it was. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, p.101, US MMPB He awakes at Hood's Gate in the company of Ascendants. Oponn, The Twins of Chance, decide to meddle and a deal is struck on Hood's behalf that another person "in this mortal's shadow" will take his place in Hood's Realm. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, p.111, US MMPB * 4 gate guards Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, p.125, US MMPB and ten Malazan Marines Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, p.198, US MMPB in the lower level of Tattersail's building killed by the Hound of Shadow, Gear in his pursuit of Hairlock. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, p.127, US MMPB In Deadhouse Gates The incomplete total of Fallen for this book is 118,497. Notes and References Category:Statistics